My Last Hours with You
by brokenshadow23
Summary: Being with you again was all I have dream of. But if it meant the end of everything, I think it would be better for you to leave me alone so I could let the pain go in time.


x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**Last Hours with You**

By

Brokenshadow23

xoxox

Hi! Hi! Hi!

Finally, I have written my first story for another fandom.

This is actually my second oneshot but first for Vampire Knight so go easy on me okay? ^^

Summary:

Being with you again was all I have dream of. But if it meant the end of everything, I think it would be better for you to leave me alone so I could let the pain go in time.

xoxox

Disclaimer: Cardcaptor Sakura belongs to clamp ok?

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Sadness stared on his face.

Again.

Zero sighed. His hands were at ease inside his pockets as his purple eyes scanned the whole place. Finding that there was no one on the rooftop of the building besides him, he walked towards the edge—on the exact spot where he stood when he last visited that place. Then he lifted up his head, seeing the view he wanted to watch.

'_Perfect timing.' _He said, smiling inwardly.

The second he set his foot on the rooftop, the sun also found its way up. The yellow beam, filled with warmth and hope, struck his face. The transformation of the dark blue clouds to sky blue ones was breath taking. Along with it was a soft breeze that soothed his silver hair, swaying it back. All of those simple things reminded him of happiness, but all of those were useless.

After his partner in crime and also best friend has left the Cross Academy with the other vampires, Kiriyuu Zero found himself alone. For three months now, he felt emptiness. He realized that Yuuki's presence was the only reason why he tried to be happy. Even though before he just always watched her from a distance, not being with her was too different.

Closing his eyes, he heaved another sigh. The silence that he was having that moment was making him at ease in a way. It let him forget the dream he had last night—He was reaching out for Yuuki but there were prison bars that was on his way. Whatever was the meaning of the dream, he didn't know. All answers could only be given if he could face Yuuki. And that was like impossible to happen.

Few moments more and suddenly, his eyes shot wide open. A sensation, which he wasn't feeling for months, came upon him. It was the sensation of a vampire. His reflexes then moved. He harshly pulled out the Bloody Rose from his pocket and turned around with the gun straightly pointing at the direction he felt the presence. But to his surprise, he found no one.

'_What the…?'_ he narrowed his eyes, searching from left to right. Then in a millisecond, he felt the presence shifted swiftly on his back. Zero gulped, decided not to make a move.

"As expected from a vampire hunter." It was a female voice, which was quite familiar to his ears. Her breath touched his neck, making him uneasy. "But you won't kill me too soon right?"

Even though he heard it clearly, it took him a few seconds to move. Zero didn't want to believe himself at first, but when he titled his head a little on his side, he finally believed that she was there.

Putting the weapon back on its place, Zero completely stared at her. His purple eyes locked on her sparkling pyrope ones. "Yuuki." He called out his name as softly as it can be. He didn't try to do any other move since he didn't trust himself that moment. Out of control, he might take her in his arms and not let her go anymore.

"Zero." Yuuki called his name back and gave him a genuine smile. She didn't know how that smile of hers melted him that moment. She just fixed her eyes on him and after a pause, she asked. "How have you been?"

That question tensed him. His eyes averted to his side as he tried to calm his voice. "I am… f… fine."

The girl raised an eyebrow up, showing him that she wasn't satisfied with his answer. Even though at times she found it hard to read his mind, her senses told her that he was lying. "You haven't smiled for a long time, have you?"

"And when did I have a genuine one?" he corrected her, teasing. It was his time to regain himself, for if Yuuki continued her act earlier, he might not like the result.

Yuuki smacked her head and giggled. Zero's words made her remember that smiling wasn't on his vocabulary. "Gomene. I forgot that you are like a statue."

A hint of glow went on Zero's eyes as he watched her childishness come over her again. It was one thing he definitely missed about her. After that, he finally had the courage to let the conversation move. "Anyway, what brought you here? Shouldn't you be sleeping?"

"Well, yeah." She answered then saw the Day class students moved out of the Sun Dormitory for the class was about to start. "But I just decided to pay a little visit."

"A little visit?" He echoed her last words and gave her an odd look. Scanning her from head to toe, he noted what she was wearing then his eyes went back on hers. "With the Day Class uniform?"

Yuuki again giggled, turning around to give him a good view of herself. "I missed being a student. And how can I be able to enjoy my home before if I am not going to be my old self?"

Zero was about to say something when the bell rang. Yuuki then smirked then grabbed him hand. "Time for class!" She told him as they run together down to the classroom.

xoxoxox

The noises of the students from the classroom can be easily heard by the two. Zero and Yuuki now was walking casually at the hallway, knowing that the teacher would still appear in more or less five minutes. It has always been like that so students were quite pleased.

When they reached the door, Yuuki took in some air. Grabbing the doorknob, she felt a warm hand stop her.

Zero gave her a worried look. Then he asked, "Are you really sure about this?"

Turning her pyrope eyes on him, she flashed him a smile. "Of course."

With that, he didn't anymore argue. He pulled the door open, making all heads turned into their direction. Everyone went silent at first but then started to buzz around a second later. Seeing the presence of Yuuki, Yori rose from her seat and called out her girl best friend's name. "Yuuki!" She ran into her and gave her a tight hug.

Yuuki took it gladly. Besides Zero, she also missed Yori. The last time she was on the academy, she didn't have the chance to give her a farewell since she was avoiding questions back then. "Hello, Yori." She muttered, pulling her more.

All eyes didn't leave them. Zero was annoyed with this; he glared at them but to no avail. When he was about to say a thing, the teacher then went in. All of the students rushed on their seats. Yuuki sat again with Yori and behind them was Zero.

Like the students reaction, the teacher also was surprised about Yuuki's sudden appearance. After she asked few questions, the teacher decided to proceed with the lesson. When the first subject was done, the other ones did the same. It was only on the last subject, which was Ethics, that that incident didn't happen.

When Yagari had come to notice Yuuki, he just nodded at her in recognition. Then after her, he looked at Zero, meeting his student's gaze. He removed it after a few seconds and went on.

Zero didn't like the look his Master gave. His stare got a hidden meaning, but he didn't know what it was. Pondering, he noticed that once in awhile, Yagari was staring at him and Yuuki.

When the bell rang, the vampire hunter rushed out of the room. He waited for his Master to walk towards him, for he knew he knew something about the sudden appearance of Yuuki. He was about to talk, but Yagari tapped his right shoulder.

"Be prepared Zero. Just be prepared." He warned him.

"Be prepared for what?" Zero asked, but his Master ignored him. His teacher just left him standing there, walking towards the sea of students to get lost of his sight.

Wanting answers, Zero moved a step forward. But then a voice stopped him. Again it was Yuuki.

"Is something the matter?" She inquired, seeing his irritated expression. Yori, who was also behind her looked at Zero, found out that there was something wrong with him.

He shook his head, but his expression didn't die down. "I'll see you later Yuuki, I just have some business to do."

xoxoxox

"Why the hell you are trying to keep it from me?!" Zero asked in an angry tone. Even though in front of him was Kaien Cross, the chairman of the Cross Academy, he was determined to know the truth.

Kaien looked at him. He held a serious expression, which was not really his character especially when it was not about vampires that were concerned. His eyes studied Zero. "It's beyond my limits." He answered him plainly.

Knowing that the Chairman wouldn't speak up, Zero gave up. He harshly stepped out of his office and walked down to the hallways to calm himself. One thing he didn't really want was things were being kept from him. he had enough since his parents have died and he was almost turned into a level E vampire.

Finding himself at the garden, he saw Yuuki and Yori had just finished their lunch.

Yuuki immediately saw Zero's presence. "Hi, what are you—"

Not letting her talk, Zero pulled her away from Yori. He dragged her to the tree on the side of the building and stared talking. "Why are you here?" he tried to calm himself but he knew he was losing control.

"Didn't you hear me earlier?" Yuuki asked, pretending that she didn't know what he was talking about. She wasn't prepared about this matter since what she had all in mind was to be with him and the others without them knowing the reason behind it.

"Yuuki, don't play innocent!" Zero told her, almost shouting. His purple eyes gazed at her, seeing a shocked expression. What he did also surprise him, but there was no way he would apologize now. Not until he got an answer.

The girl wasn't sure what to do. She just stared at him and realized that he indeed got the right to have what he was asking for. Heaving a sigh, she said softly, "Do you really want to know everything?"

Without any second thoughts, he nodded.

Yuuki took a deep breath and told him, "But there is one favor I wanted to ask first."

"What is it?" His voice was calmed.

"I want to spend time with you…" She paused for a while then watched his expression. "…alone."

xoxoxox

**-Yuuki's POV-**

Like what I wanted, Zero and I skipped the afternoon class. It was alright for me since I have already done my duty on the others and now was the time to face Zero. In the first few minutes of being with him, indeed, I felt awkward. None of us dared to talk since the incident earlier was still fresh on our minds.

When we finally arrived at the town, I glanced at him. "You still haven't eaten your lunch right?"

Zero looked down at me. "Why? Will you offer me your blood?" he teased me. A small smile suddenly appeared on his crimson lips, making me happy in a way.

Not thinking twice, I told him. "Then we should find an empty place. We both don't like for humans to freak out when they discovered the world of vampires." I started my step but his hesitant voice came from behind.

"H-hey!" He called out in a worried voice. "I was just kidding you. We both know drinking the blood of a pureblood vampire is a sin."

I ignored him. I just continued to walk, my eyes scanning for an abandoned place. In the middle of the city, we entered an alley then turned left. Stopping, I recognized the place—it was where I was attacked by a Level E Vampire and Kaname came into my aid. Of course, Zero was there too. But the pureblood prince had rescued me before he did.

With that, I turned around and saw Zero's eyes on me. I softened my look as I put my long jet-black hair on the right side so that the left side of my neck would be free from distractions. "Do it." I told him.

"No." He said, refusing. I knew very well that the fact that I was offering myself pissed him off, but it didn't matter. As a vampire I knew very well the hunger of having blood.

I sighed. Without saying anything, I took his arm, pulling him on me. And at last, he took in my scent. That made his other self turned up. His purple eyes turned to dark red ones. The tattoo on his side also reddened and by that I knew that there was no turning back.

Yes, I knew the risk of letting him drink my blood. If doing it would reveal to him the truth without me words, then so be it. I like it more that way since I knew that in words it would hurt more. Closing my eyes gently, I felt him put his hands on my shoulders. He bent down, letting his head on the free side of my neck. In a second, his lips parted, revealing his sharp fangs.

But before his teeth could even touch me, I felt an odd feeling coming towards me. Immediately, I pushed him away from me. Without mumbling any explanation, I meditated and used my power. I did a seal on my hand and after that, I saw Zero's disappointed look towards me. His eyes were still red but slowly turning back to its purple shade.

"Zero, I…" I tried to redeem myself but he didn't let me.

Moving on the opposite direction, he said in a low voice. "Come on, Yuuki. Let's just find a decent place to eat."

Hearing his words, I just followed. I went towards his side and walked side-by-side with him. It was not long when we entered a small restaurant. After all, we were at the midst of the town right? When we finally settled ourselves, I decided to try explaining to him again. "Zero, I do apologize for what happened earlier. I didn't want to push you away but—"

"You left without Kuran's permission." Zero said, cutting me off. I knew he also felt the presence since he too was a vampire.

Looking down on the ground, I just nodded in agreement.

"Why do you have to do this?" I heard him ask, concern evident on his tone. "You know it's really dangerous for a pureblood like you."

"Well, I…" I stammered not really knowing what to say. I have to be careful with my words since I didn't want to ruin everything now. Being with him had just started and the truth will still have to wait. "I really wanted to see you."

Surprisingly, he didn't insist anymore. Instead, he opened a conversation. While he was eating, he talked about the other vampires. I told him that we were still studying at night in an underground school. Also, my powers were getting stronger since Kaname was teaching me different techniques like the seal earlier. That seal was for other vampires not to feel my presence. It was used as self defense for vampires besides purebloods.

On the other hand, he talked about the Cross academy. He told me the changes about the school, the chairman and my other friends when I was gone. But what I came to notice was he didn't talk about himself. Even though I tried to know something about him, he refused to answer.

After eating, we went out to enjoy the town. We went into a small amusement park on the other side of the town and he let me enjoy those simple things once again. I appreciated it. Even though he knew that I was a vampire, he still didn't remove to his mind that I was Yuuki Cross—the girl who he had been with since the age of twelve, who had been his partner at night patrols and who was also his only friend.

When the sun was already about to set, I asked him. "Can you do me one last favor?"

His brow rose up, maybe noting what I meant by the 'last' on my question. "What?"

I gave him a genuine smile, showing my mischievous side. "Let's go back to the rooftop once again."

xoxoxox

**-Zero's POV-**

And like what she wanted we were here. My heart pounded faster and tension went on me. I didn't know the reason behind it but I certainly didn't like this feeling. Standing on the same spot I have been when the battle against vampires was over, I saw Yuuki did the same.

Sighing, I stuffed my hands on my pockets as I watched the Day students peacefully went back to the Sun Dormitory. This was a signal that the day was coming to an end. This also meant that few minutes more and Yuuki has to go back and leave me again.

Staring off a distance, I lost in seeing the white clouds turning to a shade of orange. I just stared at it in silence. After a few seconds, I finally had the courage to speak. "Can I get my answer now?

Even though I didn't look at her, I knew that she was tensed. "Zero." Yuuki called out my name softly once again, I listened.

Another pause came upon her and she asked me the question I didn't actually thought she would give off, "Do you love me?"

Turning to meet her gaze, I didn't know how to answer. Also, I didn't know what this conversation was heading too. Everyone's actions was different, making me feel odd. "Why did you ask?"

"Do you love me?" She repeated the question once again in a serious yet the softness of her voice was still there.

Gentle cold breeze touched our faces like earlier. Our hair flowed along with it, but not covering each other's expression. Though the breeze was soothing, I can't help feeling tension on it.

Removing my gaze of her, I sighed then began to speak everything that was kept on my heart. "If I didn't love you, I wouldn't have watch over you. I wouldn't have spent my time thinking about you. And I wouldn't have risked my life just to save you."

Yuuki took a deep breath and closed her eyes. When she opened it, she began to speak in a broken voice. "Zero… I ask you to forget me."

With that, pain immediately struck me. Her last six words suddenly let my world crash into pieces. Each words she gave off had gone through me heart like a sharp sword. I looked at her in confusion, demanding for an explanation. "Yuuki, why?! Why do you have too—"

"I am getting married." Yuuki interrupted me. There were tears that fell off from her eyes. But I didn't understand its meaning at first. "I am getting married to Kaname tonight." She continued, whispering.

I stiffened, watching her. Both of us were in pain because it didn't have to turn like this. It shouldn't have turned like this. "But do you love me?" I asked in a low voice. I looked straightly on her eyes as she locked hers on mine.

It took for a while for her to answer. I waited, inserting hope in me even though I knew that it was quite impossible. If this was has telling me earlier, then I should have known earlier. That way I have just ran off, didn't spend my time on her anymore.

Opening her lips, she told me in a soft voice. "You and I are off two different worlds, Zero. I am a pureblood vampire while you are a vampire hunter. Even though how much we wanted it, we can never be together since our destiny is crashing through each other."

I knew her point. After she had ended her words, I tightened my fists on my side. Totally not wanting to see her face anymore, I looked down and whispered. "Leave me."

Yuuki didn't move at first but when she knew there was no point of being there, she jumped out off the building and left.

After that, I looked up on the sky once, gazing magnificent sunset that was a kaleidoscope of reds, oranges, pinks, and blues. The big yellow sun was now red, making everything around me darker. As I watched the sun making the world dim, I felt a tear crept on my purple eyes. I felt, once again, the deep slash upon my heart which was a signal of an end. It was the signal of the ending of hope of being with her.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Done! Haha… Sorry for the bad ending but I really wanted it to be dramatic.

Anyway, I wanted to know your thoughts so please tell me.

See the first button after this note?

I am begging you to click it! Haha…

REVIEW PLEASE!!!

.brokenshadow23.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x


End file.
